Temporary
by DatNatsu100
Summary: When Lucy's father leaves Lucy in the care of his close friend she discovers he has a son. She is immediately set off by his happy go lucky attitude. He is loud, sloppy, and a pyromaniac. And he has a strange liking towards dragons. When her dad's friend, Igneel, asks her to try to become friends with him she regrettably agrees to try. How can Lucy deal with this weirdo? Its only t
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you so much for watching her Igneel." Jude rubbed his daughters shoulders. "Its nice to meet you I'm Lucy." She held her hand out to the red head. He chuckled and shook her hand. "You are far more prettier then the photos my dear!" He smiled. Lucy smiled and bowed, "Thank you sir." She stood upright. "Ah no need for sir, call me pop!" He flashed his teeth. Jude chuckled and shook his head. "Haven't changed friend have you?" Jude looked at his old friend amused. "Haha Nope! Seems my son is the same!" He laughed along with Jude. "Well Lucy be good? I'll be back soon ok? Its not long." He kissed her forehead and walked down the gravel walk way. Lucy walked in as Igneel closed the door. "Aight now dear, be yourself ok? I really don't mind what you do." Igneel explained after Jude's limo drove away. "Pardon?" She politley asked. "Your a teen, not a princess! I won't judge you at all, my son is the worst anyways." He laughed. "You have a son?" Lucy glanced at a picture that showed a pink haired teen pointing a thumbs up with a tooth missing, maybe 5 or 6, "Is that him?" She asked. He nodded and chuckled. "He is your age, his name is Na-" suddenly the door slammed open. "I WON THE GAME!" He yelled startling Lucy. "KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!" Igneel yelled at him. Natsu dropped his duffel bag and ran at him, Igneel quickly dodged and Natsu kept running. Lucy screamed and protected her face, after a few moments she opened her eyes. She saw the boy with his fist down staring at her. "Who are you." He asked. "My name is Lucy Heartfila, I'll be staying for a while." She explained. "Nice to meet you! I'm Natsu!" He happily fist bumped her. She looked at him blankly but quickly frowned. "You almost attacked him!" She yelled. "That? We do it all the time!" Natsu replied as Lucy's jaw dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

"Natsu she may not understand our greeting." Igneel smoothed out his hair. "Whaddya mean?" Natsu asked making Lucy's palm tighten. She hated how disrespectful he was acting! " here comes from a rich family," He wrapped an arm around lucy patting her, "She is taught manners, Real ones, and she is taught in hopes of the perfect daughter." He explained. "So she's loaded! Maybe she can-" "No Natsu she can't! You know how much I wish we could but... we cant." Igneel took his arm away and looked away. "I can't what? Is it a family issue?" Lucy asked. "Yeah my mom! Ya know how their researching bringing the dead to life?" Natsu's eyes gleamed with hope. "Thats not possible, once a person becomes dead their internals fail due to lack of blood. Many other factors contribute to it being impossible." Lucy shook her head. He frowned and crossed his arms slamming himself on the couch. "Stupid logic..." He mumbled. "I wish I could bring my mother back too, but I gave up that dream. It's impossible, yes I love her dearly but she is dead." Lucy took her shrug off. "Sorry he likes to dawdle in fantasies. He loved Natsumi dearly." Igneel sat next to his son and hugged him. "Natsumi?" Lucy's eyes widened a bit, " _The_ Natsumi?!"she asked excited. Igneel smiled and nodded his head. "Yes the lady who made fire figures, Natsumi Dragneel." Igneel proudly said. "Hey pops?" Natsu closed his beeping phone and put it in his pocket. "Go ahead have fun. Take Lucy with you." Igneel ruffled his hair. "C'mon Luce, I'm gonna introduce you to some of my friends!" Natsu took her hand as Lucy followed. He called her Luce, that isn't her name...


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu drug Lucy into the passenger side of his car. "Sorry if I scared you by the way." Natsu turned the ignition on. Lucy looked at him and quickly looked away. "It's fine, you didnt really scare me." She crossed her arms and turned the cool air on."What are you doing I like it hot!" Natsu looked at her and kept driving. "I'm a normal person, normal people cant be to hot." She explained as she looked outside the window sulking. Natsu sighed and turned the radio on. He smiled a bit and started to sing along, noticing Lucy was humming. "Cuz I could be the one who never knew~" He sang glancing at Lucy. "Are the people chasing us them?" Lucy glanced out the back window. "OH WHOOPS" He quickly turned the car which earned a scream from Lucy. He parked the car and hopped out. "You blind or something?!" A black haired boy yelled at Natsu. Natsu helped Lucy out the car and jumped on the the boy/ "Shut up Gray!" They tumbled around on the ground. "Who is the the Lady?" Erza asked. "I am Lucy Heartfilia, its nice to meet you." Lucy bowed. "Hearfilia?! I know that name..." A blue haired girl tapped her chin. "Wasn't Heartfilia the name on your favorite book?" A tall raven haired man asked. "Oh yes the stories of Natomi the wanderer!" The girl jumped to shake Lucy's hand. Lucy was confused but shook back. "You read her stories?" Lucy asked. "Have I ever! She was my favorite author! My name is Levy, Levy Mcgarden!" She smiled. "Oh yea whoops." Natsu pushed Gray away and pointed to each person. "This is Erza. Levy, Gajeel and Gray." He returned to his brawl. "Are we going to bowl?" Gajeel asked. "I'm on Gajeel's team!" Levy quickly screamed. Everyone looke at her as she blushed a bit. "Calm down Shrimp, I wouldn't have it any other way anyways." He smirked and ruffled the bluenettes hair. Natsu grabbed Lucy and smirked. "I'll take the newbie!" Natsu smirked as erza took Gray. "WE SHALL WIN!" Erza screamed as Lucy flinched. She was so used to quiet, and now she had screaming people left and right! She fakly smiled while walking with them into the bowling alley.


	4. Chapter 4

p data-p-id="0f9ab71714021c2b8ab314a58b4a3627""So which ball you want Lucy?" Natsu asked the girl. She bent over the glass box looking at each ball. "Oh, this one! The one with the Aquarius symbol please!" She stood upright and took the ball. She walked down to the groups lane as Levy was fighting with Gajeel. "You emalways/em go first!" Levy stomped her foot. "Cuz Natsu goes first!" He shot back. "No, Luce is!" Natsu pushed Lucy towards the lane while she slipped. "I haven't put my shoes on!" Her eyes widen in shock as she slipped down the lane. "No no no!" She tried running back but kept slipping towards the pins. "Luce!" Natsu ran out with his bowling shoes on and pushed her towards the group. They all squealed as they moved out the way. The blonde slipped on the table flipping it. Everyone gasped as Gray's nachos flipped into her hair. "Whoops..." Natsu's shoes squeaked as he walked towards Lucy. "I have nacho cheese in my hair!" She frowned as she felt her hand. Erza and Levy glared at Natsu as they took her to the restroom. 'He is such a clutz!"Levy groaned. "Put your head down." Erza pulled her head down under the running water. "I have some shampoo here..." Levy pulled out a sample bottle and squirted it into her hair. She scrubbed all the cheese away as she helped her up. "That dumb Natsu! I can't believe my dad has such a terrible father friend!" She groaned as she dried her hair. "Natsu is a nice guy, to be honest I think he likes you." Erza helped dry her hair. Lucy laughed and walked out to find the manager escorting the boys out. The girls groaned and led Lucy put. "He said we were too loud..." Gajeel looked away. "Natsu the sun is setting, we must go home." Lucy looked at the sun. The group gave her blank looks and started laughing. 'We party all night." Gray smirked as Lucy almost passed out./p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	5. Chapter 5

p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="e0a1e4c98e0d69729aaa546a23bf33e6"Lucy sat watching the group be kicked out from different entertainment stores. "Well this was a bust." Levy sighed. "It's all flame heads fault! He's trying to show off!" Gajeel yelled. Natsu frowned and took Lucy's hand."I'm leaving you!" He stuck his tongue out and dragged Lucy to his car. "Thank you! It's about time we head home!" Lucy huffed before snapping her seatbelt close./p  
p data-p-id="911f7986fb93daa3e4c9df7dd986f0d9" "How was your night Lucy?" Igneel asked pouring her some soup. "Loud, hot, and most of all stupid." She bowed and took her bowl. "Stupid?! My friends are plently good you stuck up pincess!" Natsu snapped. Igneel's mouth dropped and Lucy blinked. "Excuse me?" She asked. "Ya heard me you spoiled brat! All you've been doing is complain! I tried to make it fun but you wouldn't stop complaining to have fun!" He yelled slamming the table. Lucy stood up and slapped her hands to the table. "Listen you loudmouth! You call that entertainment?! You think disturbing other's lifes is ok?! You ruined everyones time and for what? For your pleasure!?" She shouts. Igneel laughs,"OOOOOHhh your in trouble!" He grins. "Well your your... no one likes you! Your so stuck up you'll never have a boyfriend!" He smirks. Igneel stopped laughing and grabbed him by the collar. "YA DONT SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!" He shouts. Seconds later Lucy ran up the stairs running into Natsu's room by mistake and slamming into the bed sobbing into the pillow./p  
p data-p-id="b40efda21a833efd01eee0d1e89e68ba" Lucy cried for awhile before she noticed whose room she was in. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked at the messy room. She stood up and picked upa picture frame. It was a picture of him and Natsumi, she looked so happy. She frowned and put the picture back. "Are you ok..." Natsu asked standing at the door frame. She jumped and turned around. "Oh Natsu, I'm sorry..." She looked at him. "No I'm sorry I shouldn't have said you can't get a boyfriend... I... god nevermind." He looked away. Lucy stared at him before he wrapped his arms around her./p  
p data-p-id="de29b1c7edd61efa83ea5fa4a6ed1add"A/N WHOSE SIDE OF THAT FIGHT ARE YOU ON?/p  
p data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p 


End file.
